The Meaning of Love
by YukiNoSamurai
Summary: It's Christmas in Sunagakure and the whole town is celebrating, with the exception of one boy. Gaara doesn't see why there's a need to get so overworked for Christmas, especially over something as trivial as love. Or does he even know the meaning of love?


**The Meaning of Love**

**(A Gaara Christmas Story)**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Summary: **It's Christmas in Sunagakure and the whole town is celebrating, with the exception of one boy. Gaara doesn't see why there's a need to get so overworked for Christmas, especially over something as trivial as love. Or does he even know the meaning of love?

* * *

The sound of laughter rang continuously, like the clangor of church bells during a wedding.

It was cold-- no more than cold, it was freezing. There was not even snow on the ground. There never was.

Those who were normally clad in long robes and scarves were dawning even more clothing. Even though this was a yearly occurance, something that happened the last season of every year, it seemed no one was accustomed to it.

The streets were bustling, children were running, sand flew at one's feet, and clouds of joy loomed over everyone's head. It was that time of year where presents and good times were near. Red and white engulfed the village like the excitement engulfed the children. Some not even knowing truly why they were excited.

There was a gasp of a young child, that was clearly heard over the chatter of the adults and older children. " Can I have this?!" Screamed a young girl ecstatically, tugging on her parent's hand. "Is that what you want for Christmas, dear?" Asked a woman, the child's mother. "Yes! Please! Please! " Replied the child immediately.

A small red headed boy stared from a distance, not able to recall himself being so ecstatic about his presents. Yes, he received them, from the only person that bothered to give him any. Yet, he didn't understand why everyone became so happy, especially those without presents. There was no reason for them to be anything except gloomy.

He could never ask them though, because every time he went even remotely close to a child, even one his own age, they would run away. The boy looked down at his teddy bear, which at the moment looked like a even smaller replica of him with it's blue scarf that matched his own. He squeezed the teddy bear to him tightly. "Why won't you tell me?" The boy muttered. When he didn't receive an answer from the bear his eyes fell to the ground in sadness.

His attention was brought back when he heard a loud and jolly. "Mer-ry Christmas!" The boy looked over to see a big bellied man dressed in a red and white suit, sitting in a chair with children surrounding him. Santa Clause.

"Santa when do I get my turn?" "What am I gonna get for Christmas?" "Do you get stuck in the chimney?"

Questions were being flung left and right, but Santa Clause didn't seem to mind at all. He didn't mind the cold, he didn't mind giving out tons of presents, or dealing with twenty children, nor did he mind the little blonde haired girl, not much older than the red headed boy, sitting on his lap going on about her new hand held fan her father bought her from another country.

There was a brown haired boy standing next to Santa and the girl, holding something in his hand.

"Hurry up! I wanna talk to Santa!" The impatient boy claimed, contorting his face in anger, causing small lines to define his face, through the purple paint he wore.

"Look, Santa!" The boy exclaimed, interrupting the girl and holding up a worn looking marionette. "I know it looks old,but it costs a lot. My dad got it for me." The blonde haired girl frowned and puffed out her cheeks getting angry. They didn't get much of a glare in at one another as a pair of hands grabbed them both. Santa chuckled. "Christmas isn't only about getting presents and seeing who has the better one. It's about joy, giving, love, and peace. Good spirits. It's what makes Christmas so special." He stated."It's the hardley ever cold, squishy feel good feeling you get!" Announced one child. "Love?" Spoke a distant voice.

There behind the crowd of children, stood the little red headed boy. The owner of the hands that seized the two bickering children paused and turned back at the boy. The owner was a man clad in white and red robes, and adorned a straw hat upon his head. The only thing visible aside from his hands, were his eyes, which bored into the boy's insomniac eyes, temporarily before turning away and not uttering a word.

"Gaara.........." The whispers that echoed among the crowd of children, all of whom looked frightened at the boy's appearance.

Santa stood from his cozy seat and made his way over to the boy, Gaara. "Yes, that's what Christmas is about....love." Said Santa, putting a finger to the boy's forehead, tapping a red birthmark of the kanji 'love' that was there. Gaara didn't say anything, for he was staring at the ground in thought, clenching his teddy bear. His head suddenly snapped up and there was a small smile on his face.

He let out a small giggle and quickly turning, ran through the streets.

He didn't stand out now, running jubliantly through the streets, giggles as soft as snow escaping through is mouth.

He soon ran into the arms of a man, whom he was very familiar with. The man that took care of him and gave him those few presents he did receive for Christmas.

"Yash-maru?" The boy said, as he felt something drip on his forehead. "Yes?" The man asked, smiling down sincerely at the boy in his arms. "I know what I want for Christmas!" Gaara responded. "Really?" The man chuckled. "Tell me what it is so I can get it for you."

Gaara let out a giggle, one that was abnormally gleeful of him. "Love!"

_Love............._

_The whiteness came down in sheets............._

* * *

___**  
A/N**: I edited the few spelling errors I just now picked out. ^^;; I hope you liked it! Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! I particularly enjoy this story even if its not Christmas. But that may just be me. Reviews are extremely loved! So review, please!  


* * *

_


End file.
